


girls, kissing III

by cheinsaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out, Married Couple, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsunderes, a horse has more screentime in this fic than any man, denial is a river in egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Kicking down the doors of Valhalla looking for Ritsuka Fujimaru.Still exactly what it says on the tin. This collection contains Final Singularity spoilers as well as some Lostbelt Prologue spoilers.guda♀️/mash - 1hokusai/suzuka - 2luvia/rin - 3, 5jeanne/jalter - 4da vinci/sheba - 6nightingale/lalter - 7guda♀️/okita alter - 8okita/nobu - 9
Relationships: Florence Nightingale | Berserker/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Lancer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego, Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger, Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Suzuka Gozen | Saber, Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Queen of Sheba | Caster, Luvia Edelfelt/Tohsaka Rin, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Comments: 40
Kudos: 164





	1. guda/mash - established relationship kisses

**Author's Note:**

> whats up... i'm doing this AGAIN because i realized it's been a whole year since i posted my first fate fanfic! i have come such a long way!
> 
> i might not update this as frequently as the last two due to varying circumstances but... enjoy the ride

Mash is really supposed to spend her nights in the Shadow Border's medical room, just in case. She knows she's a Demi-Servant, that her body needs to be closely monitored. Particularly so in Void Space— _ none _ of them are sure of what could happen here. But a month has passed relatively without incident, and Mash is growing restless.

Namely: she can't sleep. Da Vinci and Holmes both agreed that, although time as a concept doesn't truly exist here, they should still at least maintain some kind of day and night cycle, for everyone's mental health. Mash has been lying awake for at least four non-hours, staring at the walls and at the ceiling and at nothing. She's tried just about everything, and sleep just won't come.

Weary, Mash gets out of bed and slowly makes her way to the door. The Shadow Border may be bigger on the inside than it appears on the outside, but it's by no means spacious. Mash would hate to wake up any of the staff members, least of all the new Director. She tiptoes down to Ritsuka's bedroom, if it can even be called that—it's little more than a cot in an enclosed little corner.

"Senpai?" Mash whispers into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Ritsuka's voice doesn't sound tired at all. (Mash has to wonder if she, too, couldn't sleep.)

"I just wanted to see if you were awake… May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Hold on, I'll move." There's the sound of Ritsuka rolling over underneath sheets and blankets, and the bed groaning under her displaced weight. "'Kay. Lay down."

Mash is happy to snuggle in next to Ritsuka, comforted instantly by the familiar touch. In fact, she couldn't be more grateful that Ritsuka made it out of Chaldea. Even after a month, she still finds herself struck by it: that things could have been so, so much worse, that at least she and Ritsuka still have each other.

Ritsuka's lips find hers for a quick kiss. "Couldn't sleep?" she asks.

"Yeah," Mash replies.

"Me neither. It's kinda hard to relax here." Ritsuka shifts again, curving one arm over Mash's waist. "I'm just, you know, happy we're still alive."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Yeah." Ritsuka is quiet for a long moment, then says, "Hey, Mash? I love you."

"Ah! Senpai, I love you too!"

The two of them lie awake for what seems like forever, making idle talk interspersed with occasional kisses. "If you can't sleep, then I'll stay up with you," Ritsuka tells her, and Mash snuggles closer to her in the dark. Her Senpai really is so kind—Mash wouldn't want it to be anyone else, here with her outside time and space.

Mash Kyrielight is, a thousand times over, the luckiest girl in the world.


	2. hokusai/suzuka - late night/early morning

It's about four in the morning when Oui finally tears her mouth away from Suzuka's neck and murmurs, "It's getting really late, isn't it? Master-dono will be up in a couple'a hours."

"Yeah, totes," Suzuka groans back, and stretches herself out. "You wanna turn down for now?"

"Mmm. I promised Abby-dono I would play with her in the morning."

"Gotcha. I'll peace out then."

Oui smiles at her, pure happiness and elation on her face. "It's been so nice being with you, Suzuka-dono," she says, and Suzuka can tell she means it, one hundred percent.

"Yeah, totally! You too, Oui, like… Jeez, how'd I get so lucky to get a girl like you, huh?"

Oui gives her another quick peck on the lips before answering. "I reckon I could say the same for myself."

"Awww, Oui," Suzuka says. She forces herself to sit up, to straighten her clothes and button her shirt back up. Oui had spent the past half hour, give or take, stroking Suzuka's tail, and the loss of contact feels just plain  _ weird.  _ Suzuka hasn't quite had her fill of Oui touching her, but if they're done for the night, then they're done. Suzuka won't push it. "Alright, GN, babe. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Suzuka-dono."

"Byeeee," Suzuka trills, then leans back in for one more kiss.

As Suzuka walks down the hall, her body feels light, energized. She can still feel Oui against her mouth, Oui's hands all over her, Oui's body pressing up soft against hers. It's so blissful, so pleasant.

(It does not escape Suzuka's notice that, if not for a place like Chaldea, she and Oui never would have met.)

Grinning the whole time, Suzuka makes her way back to her own room. Maybe she can get a little sleep in before Master wakes up. If not, then that's fine. Not like she needs it. Suzuka is good on mana, especially after spending so long with Oui. Right now, she feels like she could do anything—save the world again, fire off her Noble Phantasm a few times in a row.

She doesn't bother turning the light on in her room, flopping down onto her little futon still fully clothed. (More things that have little consequence, now that she's a Servant.) She grabs a pillow, squeezes it in her arms. She'd really like to spend all night cuddling Oui sometime. Maybe next time she'll stay over. Maybe, even, they could move into the same room, like some of the other Servant couples have. Sure, Oui is, like, really messy, but Suzuka can deal. (She can deal with a lot of things for the person she likes— _ loves, _ she thinks, unbidden.)

With a smile on her face, Suzuka Gozen lies still.


	3. luvia/rin - morning after

For all the times she's been in Luvia's room, Rin has never actually spent the night before. The place looks so different in the morning, unmade bed strewn with stuffed animals (ah, so Luvia really  _ does  _ sleep with them) and sunlight streaming across the floor.

Luvia is already up when Rin wakes, if the shower running is any indication. This, at least, gives Rin a few uninterrupted moments to survey her surroundings, and maybe make a quick exit if she needs to. Where the hell is her shirt?  _ Shit,  _ the only thing worse than the walk of shame has to be a walk of shame  _ in Luvia's clothes,  _ which is what she's going to have to resort to if she can't find her shirt by the time—

The shower stops. Rin curses to herself.

Luvia steps out of her bathroom stark naked aside from the towel she's holding, patting herself dry. Rin actively looks away. "Miss Rin, please, no need for false modesty. This is nothing you haven't seen before."

"Any normal person doesn't just stare at somebody walking around with no clothes on."

"I am allowing you to." Luvia tosses her hair over her shoulder and moves to her dresser, extracting a set of expensive-looking lingerie. Rin finds herself—dumbfounded, maybe. Watching Luviagelita Edelfelt dress, sitting upright in Luviagelita Edelfelt's bed, still not knowing what her relationship with Luviagelita Edelfelt exactly is.

"What did you do with my shirt?" she says instead.

"It is hanging in the bathroom," Luvia replies, pulling on one stocking.

Rin decides it's better not to ask. Luvia  _ infuriates _ her. Worse, still, she knows that she can't pull away—something keeps her coming back to Luvia for more, despite her better judgment. She dresses herself silently in yesterday's clothes, deciding she'll just shower when she gets back to her own room.

Just as Luvia said, her blouse is hanging over the towel rack in the bathroom. As Rin buttons it up, she examines herself in the mirror, scrutinizing her neck and chest for any conspicuous marks. None that will be visible in this shirt, at least—that's a relief. If anyone were to ask, Rin would be hard pressed for answers, especially when she herself isn't quite sure why she keeps doing this.

When Rin emerges from the bathroom, looking just about as presentable as she can make herself, Luvia is waiting with Rin's jacket in her arms. "If you're quite done, I need to curl my hair," Luvia says, pressing the jacket into Rin's hands. Then, she leans in closer, and kisses Rin on the cheek. "Get home safely, Miss Rin."

Whatever witty retort Rin had prepared, it's gone now. "Thanks," she says instead, her voice cracking embarrassingly.

(For the entire walk back home, Rin feels like she's in a dream.)


	4. jeanne/jalter - come to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mainly my friend spyna's headcanon... thank you for letting me write the gays...

Jeanne Alter has always gone to bed late. Even before she admitted her feelings for Jeanne, she would always be awake well into the night. And ever since she's discovered her passion for art and comics, it's only gotten worse.

"Alter, you should come to bed soon," Jeanne says, gently resting her hands on her Alter's shoulders. She begins to knead at them, feeling the Alter relax under her touch.

"I at least have to finish this page," the Alter groans, stretching her legs out. (She's like a cat, Jeanne thinks.)

"Are you close to finishing? It's getting late."

"Gimme ten minutes, how about that?"

Jeanne knows full well that her Alter has picked a time at random. But at least she's  _ trying _ to placate Jeanne, rather than getting angry. Jeanne smiles to herself—her Alter really is doing so well.

"Okay," she says, and leans down to kiss the top of the Alter's head before tucking herself into the bed they share.

Jeanne drifts in and out of sleep a few times while her Alter works. Finally, the Alter leans back in her chair and sighs. "Fuck. Fuckin' screentones…"

"All done?" Jeanne murmurs sleepily.

"As much as I can be without asking the goddamn NEET for help."

"Mmm." (Jeanne does not know what this means.) "Will you come to me, mon cœur?"

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a second."

Jeanne watches, eyes half-closed, as her Alter strips down. The Alter sleeps naked; she has every night as long as Jeanne's known her, and it is much less shocking to Jeanne than it was before. Conceptually, her body should be the same as Jeanne's, but the Alter's burn scars stand in stark contrast to Jeanne's soft, unblemished skin. Likewise, she doesn't have Jeanne's birthmarks or freckles, the things usually covered by clothes.

(It's not as if it matters. Jeanne Alter is still Jeanne Alter, and Jeanne loves her.)

The Alter slides herself into bed right up against Jeanne. She shifts, adjusts herself, cuddles closer. Her skin where it touches Jeanne's is cold, but quickly warming up. Sleepily, Jeanne tucks one arm around her Alter, pulling her in so their bodies are flush. (This, too, is something Jeanne won't let herself take for granted—she remembers, very well, when the Alter wouldn't touch her at all.)

"Saint bitch," the Alter murmurs.

"Mmm?"

"Can't get close enough to you."

This remark would be nigh incomprehensible to anyone not intimately familiar with the Alter: she's snuggled up to Jeanne as close as she physically can be, with her face pressed against Jeanne's neck.

But Jeanne knows her Alter best. "Mmhm, just one moment," she says. She has to pull away from her Alter for a moment to unbutton her pajama shirt, but quickly slides back into place, her bare skin on her Alter's. The Alter murmurs something wordless and presses her face against Jeanne's neck again.

"Better?" Jeanne asks, threading the Alter's hair through her fingers.

"Yeah," the Alter replies, sounding sleepier already.

"That's good," Jeanne says. "Goodnight, my love."

"Night," the Alter mumbles back.

Now that Jeanne's been woken up, it will take her a little while to fall back asleep. That's fine with her; Jeanne has never been one to complain or begrudge a situation. She'll just lie still, enjoying the comforting weight of her Alter entangled in her arms. "Sweet dreams, Alter," she whispers, and smiles as she closes her eyes.


	5. luvia/rin - rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i keep writing basically the same luviarin fic over and over? yes
> 
> going on a little vacation now because (as you know if you've been following my online presence) gudaguda 3 is coming to nafgo like... really soon... and i need to grail ryouma to 100 as soon as humanly possible. will return with gudaguda ladies kissing each other. and also other stuff

The rain in London comes down far more often than it does in Fuyuki, and with much more force. The stereotypical England weather is no exaggeration, Rin's found, and it's been particularly rainy this month. Rin misses the mild Fuyuki spring now more than ever, standing on a street corner in the pouring rain with none other than Luviagelita Edelfelt.

(Honestly, it's almost comical how she keeps getting herself into these situations.)

Rin's flimsy, tiny golf umbrella is barely offering any cover from the downpour; Luvia at her side isn't faring much better. It's been three minutes since Rin watched Luvia pull out a cell phone and bark orders to her chauffeur into it. It's been one minute of tense silence since Rin had tried to take her leave, and Luvia firmly said "No, you will be coming with me."

Rin bites her lip. Her clothes are uncomfortably heavy and cold where they stick to her skin. Luvia will probably take her back to the student dorms, and Rin can get a hot shower if she's lucky. If she can just make it through the next fifteen minutes or so—and this will be by far not the worst fifteen minutes she's ever survived. Uncomfortable, yes, but bearable.

Luvia's chauffeur brought towels. Multiple. This is the first thing Rin notices, still half in disbelief about this whole situation as she puts down her umbrella and climbs into the back of the car after Luvia. She does her best to dry off her clothes, blotting out as much water as she can. Uncomfortable, but bearable, she thinks to herself, like a mantra. Next to her, Luvia is patting down her massive curls, now flattened from the water.

Rin's heart beats much too fast.  _ Bearable. _

"Uh, hold on," Rin says as they drive right past the Clocktower dorms with no sign of slowing. "I live here—"

"I know," Luvia says, cutting her off. "I told you that you were coming with me, did I not?"

"I guess, but…" She wasn't expecting Luvia to full-on take her home. "Why? What's the point?"

"Oh, Miss Tohsaka, has  _ no one  _ ever done you a favor before?"

Rin decides it's best not to answer, not wanting to play into whatever Luvia is trying to do here. She's quiet for the rest of the ride back to Luvia's apartment building, focusing only on drying herself off, and not at all on the girl at her side.

Once they're inside and up in Luvia's apartment, Luvia wastes no time in shucking off her wet clothes. "I will find some spare clothes for you," she says as she unhooks a garter (and Rin stares, shocked, open-mouthed, still dripping with rainwater). "Though, as I'm sure you know, they'll be, ah… loose in the chest and hip areas—Rin,  _ please _ do something other than standing there like a drenched rat."

Rin decides to just get out of her wet clothes and be done with it. Within minutes she's in one of Luvia's delicate lacy nightgowns, covered in a thick blanket heated by Magecraft. Luvia sits at her side on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy robe with her hair tied up.

"There, that's much better, is it not?" Luvia says, folding her hands across her lap.

"I… yes," Rin admits. "But—"

"But?"

"I just… don't understand. Why do all this for me?"

Luvia leans over and presses a long, lingering kiss to Rin's lips. "Because I'm fond of you, Rin. That should be reason enough, yes?"

Rin shrinks into herself. "I… I guess," she says. (She still isn't used to this—kindness, if she can call it that. She still isn't sure if Luvia wants something in return.)

"I'll call for tea and biscuits, since this weather has  _ completely  _ ruined my plans for the rest of the day," Luvia mutters to herself. "You are welcome to stay."

"I have class in the morning," Rin says, before she can stop herself. It's not an excuse; she really does, and Rin has never been one to miss class without a very good reason. "I mean—I probably shouldn't spend the night, but… I can stay here a bit while my clothes dry."

"Two cups of tea, then. Three sugars for you."

"You remembered that?"

"Of course." Luvia smiles at her, and something clicks for Rin. The way she takes her tea. Bringing Rin home when she had ample opportunities to simply  _ not.  _ Being able to see Luvia with her hair out of its curls, a rare privilege that Rin can't imagine is afforded to anyone besides her maids.

_ Scheisse, _ Rin thinks to herself. Luvia really does like her.

"Y-yeah," Rin says, feeling herself blush. She has a lot to consider, once she's back at her dorm and alone. But for now, she may as well take what she's given. "Thank you, Luvia."


	6. sheba/da vinci - kiss on the ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD MY RAREPAIR, SHE🅱️AVINCI. it's me, my gf, and one single jp artist in here... please... they're really cute...
> 
> also i've looked at this fic so long i can look no longer, just take it

Da Vinci had been expecting another demanding queen. And for a while, Sheba was. Once Ritsuka managed to talk her out of bringing camels to Chaldea, Sheba had settled down considerably, though she hasn't lost her flair for business and trade. And, perhaps surprisingly (though fitting, when da Vinci thinks about it—), Sheba often comes to the control room. At first, she only wanted to know about Solomon. But then she would linger, making small talk with da Vinci and the rest of the staff. And not long after, she began to spend time alongside da Vinci in the workshop.

She's charming. She really is. Da Vinci can tell in an instant how she's made her mark on history with beauty and intelligence and an allure that's difficult to pin down.

Da Vinci has grown to expect her, so it's no surprise when she hears a clear voice call "Yoooohoo!" outside her workshop first thing in the morning. "Good morning, Miss da Vinci-chan!"

"Good morning, Sheba," da Vinci replies, not looking up from her coffee, though she's far from annoyed by Sheba's presence.

"I have questions for you today!"

"Oh? I'll warn you, I can solve any riddle you throw at me, so bring it on."

"Ahh, not riddles this time!" Sheba smiles, and her tail waves back and forth behind her. "It's about these… cubes? They seem to be the currency of Chaldea, correct?"

"Right you are," da Vinci says. "Do you have any? I'd be happy to trade you."

"Is that so… What  _ are _ they, though?" 

"Concentrated mana. I use them for things in my workshop."

"Ohhh? What kind of things?"

Da Vinci winks. "That's my secret. A genius should at least keep some things to herself, right?"

"Mmm… I suppose I didn't offer you anything in return, so it's only fair…"

It's the ears, da Vinci thinks. Definitely the ears. "Weeeeell, there is one thing you could give me!" Da Vinci stands up, resting her hands on her work table for leverage. "I've been wondering about these," da Vinci says, reaching up to run her thumb along one of Sheba's fluffy ears. She's rewarded with an immediate flick and twitch as Sheba squeals. "They're functional?"

"Eep! Of course they are, they're my ears!"

"I see…" Da Vinci is a little bit annoyed that she didn't think to add animal ears to her Saint Graph first, but she'll commend Sheba on their beauty and practicality regardless. "Well, okay! They're cute, I'll give you that."

"Uuu, they're sensitive! Be gentle," Sheba says as her ears continue to flick against da Vinci's fingers.

"Hmm. And the tail as well?"

"Y, yes, the tail as well," Sheba breathes. "Huwawawawa…" She is trying so admirably hard to keep her composure that da Vinci has to hand it to her.

"Mmm." Da Vinci finds herself smiling. 

"I—I usually charge people for this," Sheba wheezes out.

"Oh? And how does that go?"

It's here that Sheba loses it completely, collapsing into giggles. "Um, well, I guess for such a beautiful lady I can let it slide…"

"Happy to hear it!" da Vinci says brightly, and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss the fluffy edge of Sheba's ear. She's rewarded with more squeals and laughter, and even a breathless "Miss da Vinci!"

When da Vinci's finally had her fill of teasing, she lets Sheba catch her breath. "Are you satisfied now," Sheba says, still half-laughing.

"Hmmm… Yeah, I would say I am," da Vinci says, Sheba's question about the mana prisms all but forgotten.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I knew you would do that."

Oh, right. There's a reason the Sheba Lens was named for this woman. "Oh? And you let me do it anyway?"

Sheba nods, her eyes practically sparkling. "I don't like to tell people their own fates, but you'll do it again," she says.

"Will I?"

"You're very charming, Miss da Vinci!"

"Interesting, interesting… If I wasn't a super-genius, I might think you were hitting on me, Sheba-chan."

Sheba makes a small startled noise, though her little smile doesn't drop at all. "Oh! Um, Miss da Vinci, perhaps… I am?"

"I think you're quite charming yourself," da Vinci says, and ups the ante by making  _ again _ into  _ right now. _


	7. lalter/nightingale - medical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "artoria" here is lalter. not saber, not saber alter, not lancer artoria. Lancer Artoria Alter, the goth one with big tits hanging out. that one. that's the artoria.

i.

Nightingale moves with precision, careful and exacting. She swabs at the scrape on Ritsuka's arm with a cotton ball dipped in clear alcohol, and ignores Ritsuka's strained hiss as she places a bandage over the wound. "Don't touch it," she says, and Ritsuka nods. "Now. Your leg."

"My leg," Ritsuka says. "Uh, yeah. It's not broken, but I think I sprained it or something." Nightingale's fingers skim along Ritsuka's calf, gently pressing into muscles and tendons. "Ah! Ah, right there, it hurts."

"From what I can feel you haven't torn anything. That is good. I will not have to amputate." Nightingale bends Ritsuka's leg at the knee, earning her another strained gasp from Ritsuka. "Range of motion slightly limited. I will have Dr. Romani obtain crutches for you until you heal. No Rayshifts. No vigorous exercise, and that  _ does _ include sexual activity of any kind."

"That… won't be a problem," Ritsuka says, her face going slightly pink. "Uh, thanks, Nightingale."

"If anything worsens you are to call on me right away."

"Understood. Thank you."

Artoria Alter stands in the doorway, having watched this scene play out before her. Nightingale is pure perfection at what she does; calm and clinical and blank-faced despite her Berserker madness. It's easy to see why Ritsuka likes her so much. She is devoted. She is beautiful.

(Artoria, for a moment, entertains the idea of allowing herself to be hurt just so Nightingale will fix her up, which is just about the most foolish idea she's ever had.)

ii.

They're out in a field somewhere in space and time—after Artoria's lifetime, but long before her Master's. Artoria, an Archer she's never really heard of, an oni Assassin. And Nightingale.

Artoria is trying her best to stay professional and not think about that last one.

When they've been traveling for half a day Ritsuka has to stop and rest. (She is still just a girl—she may be old enough for humanity's future to rest on her shoulders, but she is so young.) Artoria busies herself with taking care of Llamrei, brushing out her mane. The horse gives her little nickers of approval in return. She's so focused on her task that she almost doesn't hear Nightingale's approach.

"King of Storms," Nightingale says, from behind her.

She has so many names. Little War Office. The Lady with the Lamp. "Lady Nightingale," Artoria replies.

"Master wishes to conserve her mana when we are out in the field. If you have injuries, I will be treating you."

Artoria's stomach suddenly feels funny. She declines, unable to make up an ailment on the spot. This, she thinks, is not something that requires medical attention. (A nurse, perhaps—but just one.)

iii.

When they return to Chaldea things are as normal as ever. Calm. The specter of humanity's incineration looms over the place, but inside the facility's walls there's a strong sense of community. Nightingale heads straight for the medical room with Ritsuka, demanding a full examination. Artoria doesn't follow.

Once she's sure Nightingale is finished with her inspection, Artoria makes her way down to the medical room by herself. Ritsuka has long since left; Artoria can't sense her presence in this area of the building at all. Good. She slides the door open, finally finding herself alone with Florence Nightingale.

"You are not in need of treatment," Nightingale says, in lieu of any kind of greeting.

"I wish to spend time with you regardless."

There's an unerring calm even in Nightingale's Berserker-crazy eyes. "I see. Please come here, then."

When Artoria does, Nightingale leans up, moving her face all too close. "Lady Nightingale, what are you—" Artoria starts, not used to this level of forwardness.

"Checking for symptoms of an unnoticed injury," Nightingale says simply, craning her head. She seems to be examining Artoria's eyes, which is absolutely not helping matters at all.

Artoria thinks that she might lose her mind. Every instinct in her body is begging for her to kiss Nightingale, to lean forward and close the small space between them.

So that's exactly what she does.

"I see," Nightingale says when Artoria pulls away. Her cheeks are slightly pink; it's a good look on her, in Artoria's opinion. "King of Storms, if you wished to pursue me romantically you could have said so long ago."

"There did not seem to be a right time…"

"Now is as good a time as ever, isn't it?" 

"I suppose," Artoria says. "That is why I kissed you."

Nightingale nods. "Yes, very good. Now, I'd like you to rinse out your mouth and do it again."

"My mouth…?"

"Yes. You should know by now that hygiene is of the utmost importance. Mouthwash is in the second cabinet from the right," and Nightingale points, "over here. Please do not keep me waiting."

(Perhaps a ludicrous request, but Artoria is well past caring, if the way her heart sings is any indication.)


	8. guda/majin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah spoilers for gudaguda 3
> 
> i LOVE this event. i waited for this event for so long and i think now it should be okay to post this lmao... also, majin's bond 4 and 5 lines both have her saying "i love you" which i did not know about until i went into my room and got BODIED. she's so cute

There's something about Okita Alter that just  _ gets  _ to Ritsuka, more than any other Alter she's managed to summon. The Majin Saber lives up to her name on the battlefield, but as soon as her oodachi is sheathed she becomes… softer. Quieter, gentler. She collapses into Ritsuka's arms, and Ritsuka is quick to find she doesn't want Majin to let go.

In Chaldea Majin takes to following Ritsuka around like a red and black and cream-colored shadow. This, too, Ritsuka doesn't mind. It's not the first time she's had an overly needy Servant become attached to her. Yet her closeness and her constant presence fill Ritsuka with a feeling she can't comprehend at first. Majin is an ephemeral thing, an anomaly in the world. Majin Okita was never supposed to live. When Ritsuka finally puts a name to it, it's  _ unsettling:  _ being trailed by the ghost of what could have been.

Majin stands in the doorway to Ritsuka's room, clearly unsure of what she's meant to do. "You can come in," Ritsuka says gently. Majin steps forward, enough for the door to close behind her, but the blank expression on her face doesn't change. "Um… Majin, is there something you want? You can tell me."

Now Majin looks puzzled, like she's trying to decide what to say, and Ritsuka wonders if she even  _ has  _ the words—this is Majin's only incarnation; she was never  _ alive _ before this summoning like Okita was, or any other Servant for that matter. Ritsuka waits patiently, not wanting to pressure her or put words in her mouth.

"I want to lay down," Majin finally says. "With Master."

"Oh! Yeah, totally. That's fine. Come here, you can cuddle with me." Ritsuka reaches out, takes both Majin's hands in her own. Gently, she helps pull Majin down onto her bed, so they're lying face to face.

"I'm so happy, Master," Majin whispers, resting one hand on Ritsuka's cheek. "So happy…"

"I know," Ritsuka says. "Me too. I'm happy you're here."

Majin leans in closer and presses her lips against Ritsuka's. It's not really a kiss, just their mouths touching, but it nonetheless makes Ritsuka's stomach do flips.

"Oh," Ritsuka says, and Majin is looking at her so expectantly that she can feel it in her chest. "Here, like this," she says, and kisses Majin.

"I feel so warm," Majin says when they break apart, smiling in a way she normally doesn't.

"Me too," Ritsuka replies, pressing her forehead to Majin's. "I really can't tell you enough how glad I am that we, um. Got to keep you."

Majin's pale eyelashes flutter. "I want to live… I want to be with Master."

"I know," Ritsuka whispers, giving Majin another little kiss. "I know, Majin. I've got you. I'm not letting you go."


	9. okita/nobu - kisses in water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: baby do okita and nobu have wedding rings for their 2019 wedding  
> idk how common rings were in bakumatsu time  
> dont care about sengoku bc you know nobu sees any western shit and goes I WANT THAT
> 
> my gf: I assume that in bakumatsu era wedding rings were seen as very western  
> Bc I know they were a fairly recent transplant  
> But I think it’d be cute if they had rings sooooo
> 
> me: so it's a matter of "can nobu convince okita's traditional ass to wear a ring for her"
> 
> my gf: I think nobu probably has okita wrapped around her finger as it were so that might be okitas “concession” towards otherwise having a very traditional wedding 

Nobunaga's head hits her pillow with a satisfied sigh. "Aah, Souji," she says, beaming with pleasure. This is the way Okita likes to see her most: vulnerable, open, warm.

Okita leans over and brushes sweaty strands of hair out of Nobunaga's face. "We should have a bath," she murmurs, thinking out loud.

Nobunaga snickers when Okita's fingertips touch her face. "What if I don't want to? Maybe I don't want to walk all the way across the building to enjoy a bath with my wife, huh?"

"You stink," Okita counters.

"Yeah? Whose fault is that, huh? Huh?" Dramatically, Nobunaga brings one hand to her forehead, and lets the pitch of her voice fall an octave. "This beautiful young lady samurai came and ravished me, Oda Nobunaga, while I simply lay there defenseless—"

"We're married," Okita reminds her with a smile. "Besides, you wanted to."

"Ah, I guess I did," Nobunaga says, her voice back to its normal high tone. "Hard to argue with that when I'm like, oh, Souji—hey, hey!" She collapses into laughter as Okita leans over and tickles her at the waist.

"So, what?" Okita says, smiling down at Nobunaga's breathless, gasping form. 

"Shower," Nobunaga laughs. "We can shower."

Chaldea's dormitories were, probably, intended for human staff, not extended-stay residences for Servants. Okita and Nobunaga's room came equipped with a small bathroom and shower, though admittedly it doesn't see much use, with both of them usually preferring the communal baths. Okita gingerly rests her hand on the shower knob, hoping she can figure it out before Nobunaga beats her to it.

"You gotta twist it," Nobunaga says from behind her. "Here—" She leans up against Okita's bare back, reaching over Okita's arm, and the shower roars to life.

"Thanks."

Nobunaga hops in first, testing the water temperature before beckoning Okita to follow. Cautiously, Okita runs her hand under the water before stepping into the shower—Nobunaga's connection to fire means that she isn't always the best judge of how hot is too hot. But the water is warm and pleasant on her skin.

"This soap looks kind of gross," Nobunaga says, examining it. "Probably been sitting here for longer than we've been here, yeah?"

"We can just rinse off then," Okita says. "Especially for you, it's better than nothing."

"You  _ love _ me, Souji."

"I do."

Nobunaga smiles, and Okita's in love with her all over again. She moves her head through the stream of water to kiss Nobunaga, their bodies pressing warm and seamless together.

Their incarnations here in Chaldea can't last forever, Okita knows. It's only a matter of time before they'll be sent back to the Throne. But being here with Nobunaga, a wedding ring on her finger—this is something she never got to experience in her short lifetime. It's love, romantic love, unconditional and true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. <3


End file.
